Doppelgangers An Impossible Quartet 12
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Kim, Ron and Wade supposedly steal an artifact, Rick and Yori have to clear their names. What will they do? R & R! Kim/OC Ron/Yori
1. Kim and Ron Gone Bad?

Doppelgangers (An Impossible Quartet 12)

DJ Dubois

December 2008

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters are original and of my own invention. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Wichita, KS—Driscoll Credit and Loan—One month following "Graduation"]

The summer sun beat down on the nation's midland during that mid-July day. People rushed around outside to get their business done and return to their air conditioned places. Cars mobbed the streets. A few cafes catered cold slushes and other treats for them as well.

In the Driscoll C and L just off of the corner of Rock and 21st Street on the city's east side, business seemed to go as usual. Customers transferred money, opened accounts and checked on the markets' details.

Right after noon, Kim and Ron walked into the branch sporting dark shades to protect their eyes from the sun….

…or so it seemed.

"Target in sight, KP," he noted grimly.

"Just as Wade said," she concurred before producing a metal crowbar and wedging the doors shut. Then she took a square metal piece from her belt and inserted it over the alarm's main box.

The device shut down all but the most minimal of emergency lighting.

"Kim Possible, what is the meaning of this?" a tall balding African American man in a blue suit demanded.

"We're going to live large! Cool, ain't it?" Ron retorted while pulling out what seemed to be a large lollipop on a stick. The candy had a whirling pattern on it.

"Young Man, I'm warning you!" the manager demanded.

Ron frowned and flattened the manager with a single karate chop to the midsection.

"Did you have to do that, Ron?" she queried with a frown.

"Guy was gettin' on my nerves!" Ron retorted while activating the device.

From the "lollipop", a pinwheel spinning kaleidoscope of flashing colors painted the room. It dazzled everyone in sight, putting them into a deep trance. Customers, guards and employees all stood stock still like zombies.

"Let's get that thing and go!" she indicated before rushing down the stairs toward the vault.

"Hope that new gizmo works!" Ron exclaimed.

She shrugged while putting her watch face against the safe's time lock. A couple of clicks later, the door swung open. "I think that's your answer." They walked into the safe to find a jade monkey statue. "Can't believe there are two of those things."

"Yeah. I still think monkeys are uncool. Chippy excepted of course," he agreed while grabbing the target. "But to do the time thing will be cool!"

She noticed a security camera swinging into view but did nothing. For some reason she let the device get a shot of her and Ron before they took off. They headed out the door and around the corner.

She spoke into her Kimmunicator. "All set!"

On cue, a blue hovercraft dropped out of the sky. After they got in, the vehicle took off again, disappearing into the clouds.

People were in shock. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had just gone rogue.

What else could happen??

****

[An hour later—Rocky Mountain Hangar]

After skirting several police helicopters, Kim and Ron streaked through the high mountain cloud cover.

"Ready, Wade?" she asked, knowing that GJ's satellite surveillance still tracked them.

"Locked and ready," the genius' voice indicated.

She grinned and steered the craft toward one particular peak.

"KP!" he protested.

"Get a grip, Ron," she scoffed. "See? All under control."

A door opened in the mountain allowing them to fly inside. Once there, she landed the craft smoothly. "All better?"

He frowned. "I survived. That's something at least!" He jumped down from the vehicle landing on his hands and feet.

"Oh lighten up!" she groused. "Come on. The others are waiting!" She led them through a passage which opened into a secret laboratory.

All around them, red and gray suited goons worked the computer consoles.

In the room's center, Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor discussed (or rather argued) details over a large computerized image of the Franken Observatory.

"This is my scheme, Dementor!" the blue skinned genius informed the other.

The black domed villain laughed sarcastically. "_Nien! _You could not pluck _ze _feathers from a chicken without me! I vill handle this!"

"Ahem," Kim interrupted with narrowed eyes as she and Ron approached with the statuette.

"Ah! _Ze_ second Tempus Simia! _Und _you let them see you?" Dementor asked.

"Of course," she assured them while pressing a button on her belt. As she did so, she and Ron seemed to shimmer like mirages in the desert sun.

"Quite a pleasure to put the troublesome teens where they belong," Monkey Fist agreed, feeling glad not to have to be playing Ron any longer.

"Ditto," Shego agreed while handing the idol over to the two geniuses. "Just remember it's the last of its kind."

"We shall indeed," Drakken agreed while eyeing the statue. "Then as Kim Possible is taken care of, we shall rule the world!"

The villains it seemed were off and running…..


	2. Fitting Jitters

Chapter 2 [Middleton, CO—An hour later]

Yori stood in the body length mirror looking herself over. For the past three hours, she'd been sizing up wedding dresses and having herself measured for an appropriate outfit for hers and Ron's nuptials. _It is not much longer. Still I would rather be training or fighting than doing this!_

Beside her, Miranda smiled. "Don't worry. You'll look awesome when this is finished."

From his perch beside her, Rufus concurred with a nod of his head. "Gweat!"

"You think so? I wish I could be as confident as you, _Miri-Ma _and _Rufus San_," Yori lamented. "I want to look good for _Ron San _and his family."

"You're beautiful, _Yori Chan_. Ron's no fool. A clown? Yeah but that's an act. He knows a good thing when he sees it. That's you," Miranda assured her while rubbing her arm.

"I agree with your friend, Yori," Jan Stoppable concurred while admiring her soon to be daughter-in-law from twenty feet behind where she watched along with Anne Possible. "It's going to be a very special day."

Yori blushed while feeling nervous. "I hope so, Mrs. Stoppable. I want to make you all happy."

"And you will," Jan reassured her. "And no more of calling me that. It's Mom. Remember?"

"_Hai," _the prospective bride agreed.

Just then, Rick and Will Du approached them.

"What's going on?" Anne wondered.

"Dr. Possible, have you seen your daughter or Ron Stoppable this afternoon?" Will Du inquired.

"No. They were out for a drive through the mountains. We were going to meet at BN later," Yori pointed out. "Rick, has something happened?"

Rick bowed his head. "We need to find them, Yori. It's a matter of national security. Please change into your clothes."

"Mind if I come along?" Miranda inquired.

Will Du shot Rick a negative look but Rick overrode it. "That's a great idea. For what we're facing, we might need back up."

"Back up?" Yori asked in confusion.

"Kim and Ron held up a bank in Wichita this afternoon," Will revealed.

The four women gasped in disbelief.

"Not my Ronnie!" Jan protested.

Rufus slapped his head in shock. Maybe the humans were all confused by this wedding business but he couldn't believe that one.

"We've already had to take Wade into custody," Rick explained. "And for the record, if I didn't see the tape, I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"There is NO way Ronnie would do that!" Jan protested.

Anne scratched her head. "Was there anything to do with brain patches or the Attitudinator?"

"The _what_?" Jan inquired.

"It's a device that makes good people go bad," Rick elaborated as he saw Yori step into view in her blouse and slacks. "Let's make tracks, Ladies."

"In a minute," Yori indicated while holding her belt pouch open and allowing Rufus to jump in.

"We shall get to the bottom of this, Mrs…Mom."

"I know, Dear. Thank you," Jan expressed.

Then the two girls, Rufus and the agents hustled toward the waiting GJ car.

"How?" Jan asked.

"When it comes to brain control, there are so many ways. One thing I know, Kimmie and Ron would never do anything like that in their right minds. We just have to trust in the kids," Anne assured her friend.

_I still don't get this stuff! Just let my boy be safe! _Jan fretted while wishing that things could be a lot simpler than they always seemed to be.


	3. Kim and Ron Arrested

Chapter 3 [Interstate 70—Between Upperton and Denver—Forty-five minutes later]

Unaware of what was going on in the world at large, Kim drove her purple car down the asphalt speedway, looking to forget about the larger concerns for an afternoon. Since graduation, she and the rest of Team Possible had been on one mission after another.

Worse still, Ron fretted about the details for his upcoming wedding. While Rick had taken care of the "best man" stuff for him, there were still so many other things to deal with.

"It's going to be cool, Ron," she reassured him.

"Yeah I guess," he doubted. "Wish that Rufus were here."

"He's watching Yori, remember?" she reminded him.

"I hope she's doing okay with the dress. Hope Mom's not having a control fit or something," he worried.

"She's fine and my Mom's right there too. Besides Miranda came up as well. Everything's going to be great," she noted cheerfully.

"I know, KP." He smiled warmly at her. "Always there."

She smiled back at him. "Hey, BFs forever, right?"

"Right back at ya," he agreed before seeing the police cars flashing sirens at them. "Uh, KP? What's that?"

"That looks like GJ. What would they want?" she queried in confusion while pulling over. Seeing Rick and Yori getting out of the car, her eyes bugged out. "Guys, what is it?"

"Hey, guys! Appreciate the hot escort!" Ron cheered.

"This is serious, _Ron San_. You need to come with us," Yori informed him soberly.

Ron and Kim exchanged curious looks. They knew something on the major weird meter was going on.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Rick apologized. "We need to place you two under arrest for armed robbery." He took his cuffs out and looked painedly at his GF. "Agent Du, can you handle her? I'll get Ron."

"This is such a lame joke, Dude! KP and I have been driving all afternoon!" Ron protested.

Knowing that her BF was serious, Kim turned and put her hands against the car. "Just do it, Ron."

Rick glared at Du, cutting off any display of satisfaction from the other agent. "Just put your hands behind your back, Ron."

"I can't believe this!" Ron whined as Rick snapped the cuffs into place. "Yori, you know I didn't do it!"

"I have trouble believing so, _Ron San,_" Yori sighed while bowing her head. She knew Sensei would want an update ASAP. She turned to Du. "I wish to ride with you."

"Sorry," Du disagreed. "GJ protocol states…."

"Hang protocol, Agent Du," Rick disagreed. "She rides with you in the front seat. Kim and Ron will take the back. Miranda and I'll deal with Kim's car." He walked over to his GF. "Kim, I…"

"I know. Just promise me you'll get to the bottom of this," Kim requested sadly.

"Hey, you know I will." He rubbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Yori and I are going to take a look for ourselves." He helped her into the back of Du's car alongside Ron.

"I agree," Yori concurred as she got into the passenger side of the same car.

"It's an open and shut case," Du insisted.

"No. It is not," Yori countered. "I need to see tape for myself."

With that, the caravan took off for GJ headquarters.


	4. Reactions

Chapter 4

Over the following four hours, the news traveled fast across the airwaves and the Internet. Kids gasped. Adults groaned. Villains cheered. The world struggled to grasp the concept of Kim and Ron as criminals.

****

At Middleton High, Barkin slapped his forehead. He'd been counting on the duo to do a mentoring program for at least part of this summer before this crisis hit. _Stoppable seemed to be improving. I'd never have imagined Possible as a bad egg! Maybe too enthused but not a bad egg._

He grumbled while looking for other options.

****

Meantime Monique finished setting up the fall fashions at Club Banana. Given the array of colors and styles, she knew there would be something for every discernable taste. _Have to impress Coco! _She smiled at her recent promotion to Store Manager following graduation.

At that moment, Bonnie Rockwaller strutted into the store looking absolutely too pleased with herself. She gazed disdainfully at the various clothing racks while making a beeline for the counter. "Oh, Monique! I just heard something _really _awesome!"

Monique put on her best professional sales face. "Hey, Bonnie! Bet that was the new fall line! We've got stuff that'll make you look killer!"

"Maybe later. What I have is better than fall fashions. Hot news fresh off of the Internet!" Bonnie cheered. "Kim and that loser sidekick of hers have been arrested!"

Monique stared incredulously. "Come again, Bonnie? I could've sworn you said Kim and Ron were arrested."

"They were!" Bonnie acted like a kid who'd just opened the must have toy at Christmas. "Kim actually broke into a bank in Wichita! Knew she was just too phony…."

Monique frowned and narrowed her eyes. She clenched her fists at her sides. "Bonnie, you wanna talk fashions and buy stuff, fine. That's my gig here. But don't you go insulting my girl! I can't believe Kim or Ron would do that!"

"Whatever. Believe what you want, Monique. I know the _truth_," Bonnie gloated before leaving the store confidently.

Monique called Wade's number but received no answer. She tried to reach Kim's cell but only got a message. Then she called Rick's cell.

"Agent Trouseau," Rick answered.

"Hey, Rick, this is Monique. What's the deal?" Monique wondered.

He sighed, "I can't really discuss the case, Monique. Kim's in a lot of trouble."

"You can't discuss it? Dude, Bonnie Rockwaller just came through here bragging about it being all over the Internet! They have the bank heist footage!" she snapped before calming down. "Are she and Ron okay?"

"It's really all over the Internet?" he queried while noting to have _yet another _talk with Will Du about security protocols. "Dr. Director's going to love this!"

Monique went into her office and accessed the website. She watched the crime footage. "I don't believe it." Her eyes went wide.

"Well, Kim and Ron are going to headquarters. Yori and I won't allow them to be put in the regular lockup at least not yet. Something stinks. Just have faith, okay? You know I won't let anything happen to Kim," he informed her.

She nodded knowing full well how much Rick cared for her red headed friend. "Just keep your eyes open. If you need help, yell. Got it?"

"In a heartbeat. Thanks, Monique, for the heads up. I know Yori and Rufus will appreciate it. I do too." With that, he hung up.

_It looks like them but I can't believe it! _She watched the footage again before powering down the computer. _I can't bear to watch it anymore. _She headed back out to the showroom floor looking for something to get her mind off of her best friend's sitch.

****

[Yamanuchi]

Like Monique, Sensei watched the footage over the computerized connection. His eyebrows furrowed at the scene unfolding on the screen as the two heroes stole the second _Tempus Simia_. It looked bad at first glance even from his aged perspective.

Except that he knew that Ron had been no where near that bank due to the telepathic connections he maintained with all of the ninja students.

He rubbed his chin in consideration. He'd definitely need the ninja technicians in on this one to construct a defense for Kim and Ron without exposing the school in the process. But he knew he had to make a statement of some kind to the students there. He marched purposefully from his sanctum, down the stairs and out into the courtyard. There he rang the giant gong in summons.

Within minutes, every remaining student stood at attention in front of him.

"What is it, Master?" Hirotaka asked as they all bowed to each other.

"We have a grave emergency, Hirotaka," Sensei declared. "_Stoppable San _has been arrested by Global Justice. He and Kim Possible supposedly held up a bank."

Despite their outward discipline, a few wide eyed looks and arched eyebrow percolated among the group.

"Supposedly, Master Sensei?" Ayoki inquired in disbelief.

"_Hai." _Sensei paced across the stones. "I do not wish for any of you to try to help them. We cannot risk exposing the school. Rest assured, I will do what I can. For now, we can support them with positive thoughts and feelings. I wish for you all to meditate."

"Can we speak with Yori? Lend our support?" Nyoki requested.

"Miranda already does so. I will let you know when we might do so. Please go to your meditation," Sensei replied while dismissing the group. He felt the warm summer breeze billowing across his brow. He glanced toward the sky. _Yori Chan?_


	5. Interrogation

Chapter 5 [GJ Headquarters—Denver]

As with Sensei, Dr. Director stood in front of a computer screen watching the content replay itself. "I still can't believe it!"

"Subjects are Possible and Stoppable," one of the technicians to her right assessed.

She shook her head. "There has to be some reason why they'd break into that facility. They already know what the _tempus simia _can do."

"There are Stoppable's disappearing acts. He and Matsumaru do disappear for long periods of time," the technician noted.

"What they do for training is their business. I respect that," she countered. "If you will excuse me, I have to interrogate them." With that, she left.

****

Meantime, Kim, Ron and Wade sat in a bare concrete room with only a table in front of them. On the way into the facility, they'd been searched and all of their devices had been confiscated. All three remained in handcuffs as well.

"Wish they could take these things off," Wade wished. "No connections in here anyhow."

"And I've got an itch on my nose! Aw man!" Ron complained.

Kim brooded over what to say to the 'rents. By that point, they had to have heard about what was happening. _How did someone pull it off? _He scrolled through the list of suspects in her mind. "Bet Drakken's involved?"

"Drakken? But you just sent him to jail!" Wade protested.

"It's not the first time he's broken out," Kim reminded them both. "And then maybe Professor Dementor or Gemini?"

"Gemini? That nutcase with the Greek letters? I thought he was still held in here," Wade presumed.

"He is," Dr. Director informed them while walking in with Rick and shutting the door. "For the record, I'm sorry to have to do this." She frowned and glanced at the other agent.

"Guys, where is the Tempus Simia?" Rick asked.

"Uh, isn't that the monkey statue we destroyed?" Ron wondered.

"We did destroy it," Kim insisted. "There's another one?"

"Quit being coy! We have the footage of you two stealing it with Wade directing you," Director insisted furiously.

"Look, Dr. Director, I don't know what your sitch is. Ron and I took a drive. That's it!" Kim countered.

"And I was playing video games this afternoon," Wade noted. "Your men grabbed me out of an Everquest competition!"

"It wouldn't be that hard for you to do both," she pointed out.

"Ever think of checking the IP signal? Even if someone was piggybacking on my connection, it would show something different," Wade argued.

"He has a point," Rick interjected.

"I do realize that, Agent Trouseau. Thank you," Director answered icily. She stood up. "I'll have the techs checking into it." She looked outside the door. "Where are your other friends?"

"Miranda took Yori out for some air," Rick explained. "Mind if I ask a few more questions?"

"Of course. If you find anything out, you'll let me know immediately." With that, Dr. Director walked out of the room and shut the door.

"What happened to Yori?" Ron demanded.

"Chill, Ron. It's cool," Rick assured him. "Miranda took her to get some other help if you get my drift?" He walked around behind his GF and massaged her back. "Sorry about those cuffs. That help?"

"A little. Thanks though," Kim told him feeling grateful for the support. "Wish we knew the 411 on this."

"You and me both," Rick noted while taking a deep breath. _Hope you can find something, Miranda!_


	6. Intervention and Planning

Chapter 6 [Smallville—Luthor Mansion—About fifteen minutes earlier]

[A/N: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. And yes, this is an AU—my Super Lana Universe in fact. See earlier installments in this series to see how Kim and the others met them.]

Fresh off of his latest board meeting, Lex Luthor sat behind his desk going over stock futures. In the face of the current recession, he had to have made difficult decisions concerning LexCorp's future. He glanced at the wedding band glinting on his right hand and then at the wedding portrait of him and Chloe at his right side.

Before the reverie could go any further, James, the butler, knocked on his door. "Excuse me, Master Luthor. You have three guests: Miss Baker, Miss Arighato and Miss Matsumaru. May I admit them?"

_Yori? _He recalled that Lana had given Miranda the day off to help with wedding preparations. He stood and straightened his blazer. "At once, James. Have coffee prepared, would you? And call Mrs. Luthor at once."

"Right away," James agreed while hustling out.

A minute later, Alicia, Miranda and Yori entered the sanctum.

"Ladies, what's going on? I thought you were planning the wedding? Alicia, don't you have a shift?"

"I called her out of it to get us here from Denver. We have an emergency, Lex," Miranda indicated. "Thanks, Alicia, you'd best get back before Lana gets too swamped."

"_Domo_," Yori expressed gratefully. She had used every bit of her ninja training to retain her composure. Now among friends, she collapsed onto the couch and trembled ever so slightly.

"My pleasure. Just call if you need anything else," Alicia assured them before disappearing in a poof of emerald mist.

"It's all right," Lex assured the bride to be. "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"_Ron San _and the others are in jail! I cannot believe he did what he did! It cannot be!" Yori protested.

"The Driscoll C and L robbery earlier today, Lex. Kim and Ron supposedly did it," Miranda clarified.

"Excuse me?" he inquired in shock. "I know that they can charge right in sometimes but no. I don't think so." Just then, his cell phone went off. "Lex Luthor."

"Lex, this is Chloe. Have you seen this clip on the robbery? This is so weird!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Nice to see you're on the ball as usual, Sullivan," Lex complimented snarkily.

"Always, Luthor. You know that. And those crack artists aren't Kim and Ron. I have it figured out," Chloe noted.

Lex smirked proudly. Leave it to his wife to crack the case in minutes. "I'll bring up the Internet. What's the URL for the site?"

"Let me," Miranda indicated while accessing the page. "Put it on speaker." After he did so, she added, "Chloe, this is Miranda. I have the site up. What should we be watching for?"

"Watch when Ron hits the guard. Things get fuzzy," Chloe directed.

"What does she mean 'fuzzy'?" Yori wondered.

"I mean the appearance gets weird. Watch," Chloe indicated.

As the trio watched, they noticed that the glove on Ron's hand disappeared when he hit the guard. In fact the arm went from dark turtleneck sleeve to a gi robe sleeve for a split second.

"Freeze that!" Lex directed.

"Got it," Miranda gloated. "And who do we know who wears dark _gis _and has a hairy hand?"

"Monkey Fist!" Yori realized while anger flared in her eyes. "That _baka _will pay!"

"Calm down. We have the proof now. We can't just go charging in," Miranda reminded her sister in arms.

Yori forced herself to calm down. "I apologize. Monkey Fist has caused _Ron San _and me great discomfort. I would be avenged on him."

"We can bust him," Miranda suggested. "The Legion could deal with it."

Yori shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I would not ask you or your friends to expose yourselves for us. Just as with our honorable school, you have secrets to protect. Global Justice and Team Possible can deal with this. Perhaps though, _Luthor San_, you can allow them to know about this? I would not have _Ron San _in there any longer."

"Consider it done. Meantime, have a cup of tea," Lex invited. "Thanks, Chloe."

"For our friends, my pleasure. See you later, Lex. Love you," Chloe concluded before hanging up.

"Love you too," he agreed before doing the same. "Now for Global Justice." He held the phone out to Yori. "Want to handle this?"

"_Hai. Domo," _Yori agreed while taking a drink of tea and dialing Rick's cell.

"Agent Trouseau," Rick answered.

"Rick, this is Yori. We have proof! Kim and _Ron San _were not in the bank!" Yori asserted. "Here is _Luthor San_."

"Agent Trouseau, this is Lex Luthor in Smallville. I had Miranda bring Yori back here. My analysts found your proof minutes ago," Lex explained. "Do you have the footage up?"

"We do," Rick agreed. "What do you want me to look at?"

"Where Ron hits the guard. Notice anything?" Lex queried.

"The distortion effect? We…."

"Freeze it, Rick," Miranda directed.

He did so and saw what Chloe had discovered. "What the? The sleeve just changed! But how?"

"It's a cloaking device. Push a button and appear to be anyone else," Lex commented.

"That is Monkey Fist not _Ron San_!" Yori declared.

"And Kim could be Camille Leon or someone doing the same thing." Rick breathed a sigh of relief. "Lex, I…thanks."

"Just get Kim and Ron out of there," Miranda urged.

"Please have _Ron San _call me," Yori requested.

"Count on it. Then we need to talk," Rick concluded. "Good work, Folks." With that, he hung up.

"Told you it's going to work out," Miranda assured her friend while rubbing her forehead. She focused for a second then nodded. "Sensei knows. He's going to let us handle it. If we need some help, he'll be ready."

"And so will we," Lex added as they turned to the bigger operation at hand.

Chapter 7 [GJ Headquarters—ten minutes later]

Rick hustled down the hall toward the interrogation room. After showing the freeze frame to Dr. Director, she had immediately given the release order for Kim, Ron and Wade. _Can't believe we didn't see that ourselves. _He mused over Lex's words and smiled. _Too bad we can't get Chloe for our team. Then again, the Legion needs its own version of Wade. _

"Slow down there, Trouseau!" Will Du ordered.

"Got an update. Follow me!" Rick declined as he slid his access card. "Guys, they did it!"

"There's proof, right?" Wade queried, hoping to get back into a private area super quickly.

"Chloe found it! You're off the hook," Rick explained as he undid the genius' restraints. "Dr. Director's got you set up on the next floor up. Private screening area."

"Thanks, Rick," Wade expressed gratefully. The strain was clearly on his face from the agoraphobia.

"No big," Rick noted while undoing Ron's restraints and handing him the cell. "Call Yori ASAP."

"Right," Ron agreed while heading for the corner for some private convag with the _fiancée_.

"I can't believe this," Du scoffed.

"Believe it because I'm freeing the best woman in Middleton," Rick informed him with a sense of satisfaction. He gently unlocked the cuffs and slid them from Kim's wrists. Then he rubbed them to make sure they were okay. "Better?"

"Much. Knew you and Yori'd come…." Kim started before Rick stopped her mouth with his own. When they came up for air, she sighed, "Spanking."

"Too long without a PDA," Rick pointed out warmly.

"Remind Barkin when we get back," she teased.

"After we harsh on those thieves," he retorted.

"Now you're talking," she agreed as the walked out of the room.

****

[Primary Meeting Room]

After setting Wade up in his secluded base of operations and hooking up a video feed with the Luthor Mansion, Dr. Director stewed over how the whole sitch was being handled. She hated the fact that the clip leaked onto the Internet. Nor did she like her analysts being shown up by a private firm like LexCorp.

And she really felt bad about how she'd imprisoned the trio under such circumstances.

She looked over the assembled group in front of herself. There were definitely issues to be dealt with. But those could be handled later. Right now, it was time to deal with the real thieves and recover the Tempus Simia. "Thank you, everyone. Do you all have your equipment in order?" Getting nods, she continued, "What do we have for information?"

Wade typed on his keyboard. "We've got a connection. Sending the IP to your main database."

"Thank you, Wade," Dr. Director expressed. "We've traced the route which the hovercraft took."

"Beaming you our satellite's feed," Lex reported from his sanctum.

"Hey! That's where I beat Monkey Fist!" Ron realized.

"Yeah!" Rufus chimed in.

"Miranda and Yori will be there within the hour," Lex promised. "We're heading for the airport now."

"Take care, _Ron San_," Yori requested. "Remember to use American style common sense."

"Don't worry, Yori. I've got it," Kim promised with a smirk. "Got that, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron folded his arms.

"We'll hang back. Team Possible, go in and deal with it," Dr. Director decided. "Let's get there and get this over with. Dismissed." With that, she led the group from the area.


	7. Face off with the Bad Guys

Chapter 8 [Rocky Mountain Hideout—Two and a half hours later]

Even as matters were being hashed out in Denver, the villains plotted various crimes to commit throughout history. With Team Possible out of action, they figured they could be comfortable.

"_Ve _should take _ze _Crown Jewels of Bavaria!" Professor Dementor argued.

Monkey Fist frowned. "Really! The diamond mines of South Africa are a more worthy goal."

"I'll say where we go! The World's Fair of 1900!" Dr. Drakken argued.

Shego noticed that the Tempus Simia started to glow. "Uh, guys."

"Quiet, Shego!" Drakken snapped before the trio went back to arguing over their goal.

The statue disappeared in a green flash.

"GUYS! THE STATUE!" she yelled.

"The monkey! What happened?" Drakken groused.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! It's gone!" Shego retorted pointedly.

And then the alarms went off.

"Now what?" Drakken hissed.

The outer hangar doors blew inward.

"Boss, it's…." One of the goons called out before taking a shot to the face.

"TEAM POSSIBLE?" the villains chorused.

"Oy!" Shego winced at the others. "Back to basics!" Her hands glowed and she rushed toward where the fight was taking place. "Hi ya, Princess! Thought you'd like prison orange!"

"You should know that orange isn't my thing," Kim retorted pointedly before resuming their usual battle dance.

"Pity. The two ninja brats are about to learn about black and blue," Monkey Fist growled pointedly before engaging the two trainees. As he leapt into a flying monkey kick, he was stopped in midair. "What?"

"You were saying, Stuffy?" Miranda supposed as she looked at Yori. "He's all yours, _Yori Chan._"

"_Domo." _Yori delivered a powerful chop to the chin knocking the monkey man unconscious. "That is for last year, _Baka. _It is our honor to defeat you."

"I'm going to help KP!" Ron decided before taking off toward where Kim and Shego duked it out.

****

Rick tackled Drakken as the latter tried to run away and slapped the cuffs on him. "Guess where you're going? I hear Frugal Lucer's really lonely."

The blue skinned genius grimaced in horror. How he hated the cheap skate villain-roommate. Worse still, he'd lost another chance to get even with Kim Possible.

How losing stunk for him….

****

As matters degenerated, Dementor tried to use the cloaking device to disguise himself. He programmed in a setting and hit the button.

Nothing happened.

"_Was ist_?" he screamed.

"Your American style device is ruined," Yori noted while pulling out a fan and a boomerang.

"_Nien! _It is German not American! I _vill _not be caught!" Dementor turned tail and rushed toward the door.

Yori timed her throw just right and released the boomerang. It caught Dementor's feet tripping him to the floor. With a single forward flip, she crossed the distance between them. Before he could do anything else, she used her _gi_'s sash to secure the genius' hands. "It is my honor to defeat you as well."

"Back to prison again. How did this happen?" he bellowed in frustration.

Yori did not respond choosing to focus on the battle still being waged beyond. _Be careful, Ron San and Kim!_

****

Shego gloated as she evaded Kim's latest _jujitsu _move. "Must suck to be graduated. Out of practice, _Kimmie_?"

Kim growled and redoubled her focus, matching Shego's moves with her own. She knocked the air out of the emerald foe with an elbow to the gut. "Try that!" For good measure, she added a karate kick of her own.

"Better!" Shego mock cheered. "Hey! Where's Stoppable? I owe him for that lame punch the last time."

"Ooh yeah! She remembers." Ron stepped out of the shadows on cue. His eyes were narrowed.

"Ron! Be careful!" Kim advised.

"Got it under control, KP," he replied confidently while recalling everything that he'd learned over the previous year.

"_You? _Control a fight with _me_?" Shego laughed. "You got lucky last time." She made her hands glow brighter green. "I'm going to flatten you."

While Ron might have panicked earlier, he didn't this time. Instead he watched her move in toward himself. "You're going down."

Watching this state of affairs made Shego hesitate. It was almost like he was Zorpox again. "Hey, Kimmie, I think you'd better have Stoppable checked. He's about to become Evil Genius Boy again!"

"I'm under control," he disagreed before focusing. Once more he glowed bright black and cobalt.

Shego rushed him, thinking she'd get the element of surprise.

He evaded her first move, allowing her to bull rush past him.

"RRRRR!" Shego charged angrily into him at full speed.

Ron's fist barely touched her but that was all he had to do. Everyone in the compound heard the screech and saw the monkey outline surrounding his form.

The bare touch was enough to knock Shego out cold.

"_Ron San_, are you all right?" Yori asked.

He embraced his _fiancée. _"Oh yeah. Used control and everything. Could use a kiss from a certain Japanese ninja babe though."

Yori glanced sideways at Kim who chuckled back at them.

"Go ahead. He's earned it," Kim agreed with a warm grin.

"You and your American style rewards, _Ron San_," Yori teased while kissing his cheek. "I will expect a dinner upon our return home."

"And when have I _ever _let my lady down?" Ron retorted with a grin. "Sorry to break in on your fight, KP."

Kim shrugged. "No big. Ron, that was spanking how you kept control and just tapped her like that." She let her eyes glow brightly into his. "I'm proud of you." She hugged him too.

"Thanks, Kim. That means a lot," he expressed while returning the embrace.

"As Master Sensei says, we learn and grow. And we should keep such things in mind," Yori agreed.

"Amen to that. By the way, the statue's gone," Miranda noted from where she guarded Monkey Fist.

"They didn't have time to get rid of it," Kim mentioned before her Kimmunicator went off. "Go, Wade."

"Kim, you all were wondering about the Tempus Simia. It just vanished. I hacked into the cameras from that place. Where would it go? Who could do that?" Wade reported.

"Good question," Kim concurred.

"We shall have to ask Master Sensei upon our return," Yori indicated.

"Good idea," Miranda concurred. _And I'll check with Uncle Dave too._

At that moment, Will Du led the GJ forces into the area. "Secure the targets and bring them with us!" He walked over to the teens' side and conceded, "You did well….all of you."

"Thanks, Will," Kim expressed, wanting to twist the dagger in a bit more.

"Here is the machine," Yori told him while handing over the cloaking control.

"We will have this looked at. Meantime, we should go. Dr. Director is waiting," Du urged before leaving.

"That guy's attitude seriously tanks," Ron griped.

"I won't argue with that," Rick agreed. "But he's right. We did good. All of us." He hugged his GF's shoulders. "Remind me not to get in your way with that monkey maneuver."

"If I control it," Ron doubted while taking a deep breath. "It makes me so sleepy."

"You will have plenty of time to sleep on flight. Come on, _Ron San_," Yori indicated while helping him toward the door. "I know you want your American style nacos."

"You heard her," Kim told her BF and Miranda. "Dinner on us?"

"Sounds like a plan," Miranda agreed as they headed out.


	8. Conclusion

Conclusion [That evening]

[Yamanuchi]

Sensei hung up the phone with mixed feelings upon receiving the news from both his students and alumni. On the one hand, he felt relieved that Ron and Kim were free. In addition, the school's secret remained safe. His charges were in good hands.

However, the second Tempus Simia had gone missing. Unlike those in the field, he had a good idea of what had happened. _The demon has claimed it!_

_I'd say so._

Sensei turned to see David Dubois' mental image floating behind him. _"Konichiwa, Dubois Sama."_

"And to you, _Sensei Sama_," Dave agreed as they bowed to each other. "_Miri Ma _told me about what happened. We should be careful."

"The demon and the one known as Dijon?" Sensei presumed.

"Most likely guess. We need to watch. Meantime, remember, there is no dishonor in asking for aid from allies," Dave reminded him. "_Domo." _His image disappeared like so many wisps of smoke on a spring breeze.

Sensei looked out the window toward the east, knowing exactly of what his American counterpart was getting at. _We will need each other's assistance indeed._

****

[Los Angeles]

Three states removed from the day's confrontation, Bertrand du Dijon sat in his sanctum and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. He eyed the artifacts on the shelf above it.

Most notably, the Tempus Simia sat in the center right under his wife's portrait.

The immortal nodded, thinking of how subtle his master had been in this plan. It had allowed the quartet of villains to do the hard work. Then it had taken the statue right under their noses.

In addition, the villains' framing of Kim and Ron had distracted all of their enemies affording them the opportunity.

He gazed at his wife's portrait. "Soon the Master's gambit will be realized. One more distraction will provide what it needs. You will be avenged, _Cherie._" He grinned icily.

The plan was going just right…..

****

[Bueno Nacho]

Ron leaned back against the booth's seat back with satisfaction. He and Kim were free again. The bad guys were back in jail. Will Du had a great deal of egg on his face.

And Bonnie was stewing in her juices across the restaurant from them.

And he could stuff himself on nacos before heading back to Japan.

"How do you eat so much, _Ron San_?" Yori wondered.

"Clean living and my good looks," he retorted with a bit of Ron-type swagger.

"Oh you and your American style bravado," she sighed before kissing him.

"Let him have his fun, Yori," Kim cut in from across the table where she was eating her salad. "He is getting better with the stuff."

"Amen to that. Course I have to agree with him. When one has a pretty lady and good food, life's awesome," Rick agreed.

"And which one is that?" Kim eyed him warmly.

"A certain red headed one." Rick kissed her. "I'll never stop caring about you."

"That's a sitch I like." Kim smiled back at him. "I just wish we knew the 411 on that statue."

"Aw, KP! Let's chill!" Ron advised. "We deserve some fun and loving!"

While Yori and Kim relented, the two women exchanged cautious looks with Rufus. They all knew better than to expect any peace to last with the missing statue.

Little did they know that trouble was going to hit Ron and sooner than they thought…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
